Royal Manor
*Cora † *Evil Queen *Hwin''Regina Rising, Wendy Toliver, Kingswell Teen, April 2017, p. 84 † *OpalRegina Rising, Wendy Toliver, Kingswell Teen, April 2017, p. 37 *Rocinante † *Thaddeus |owner = Henry † Cora † |employees = Daniel Colter † *JesseRegina Rising, Wendy Toliver, Kingswell Teen, April 2017, p. 31 *RainyRegina Rising, Wendy Toliver, Kingswell Teen, April 2017, p. 19 *SolomonRegina Rising, Wendy Toliver, Kingswell Teen, April 2017, p. 106 |visitors = ''See "Visitors" |firstappearance = The Stable Boy |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke }} Henry's Estate, also known as the Royal Manor, is an Enchanted Forest location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the eighteenth episode of the first season. History Years later, when Regina has grown into a young woman, she develops a love for horseback riding and often spends her time at the stables. Without her parents' knowledge, she and the stableboy, Daniel, fall in love. However, her mother, Cora, has bigger plans for Regina. Wishing for King Leopold to marry her daughter, she decides to set up a situation in which Regina will rescue his daughter, Snow White, and earn his attention. That afternoon, Regina rides her horse as a demonstration for her father, who cheers her on. However, Cora criticizes her "unladylike" performance and suggests using a saddle. When offered a saddle by Daniel, Regina angrily snaps that she is done riding and walks away, but Cora magically levitates her into the air. Terrified, Regina promises to be good, to which Cora lets her go. Running to the stables, Regina apologizes to Daniel for how she treated him earlier, and the two make up with a kiss. Later, Daniel suggests they have a romantic outing at Firefly Hill, but she cannot since her mother is expecting her for tea. He expresses confusion over why their relationship must remain secret, so Regina explains Cora's desire for her to marry well. While they are engrossed in conversation, Cora startles Snow White's horse, and Regina quickly pulls the girl to safety. In the house dining room, Cora gives Regina a dress to wear since King Leopold will be coming shortly to meet her. Upon arrival, King Leopold reminisces about losing his wife years ago, and since then, he's been looking for someone worthy enough to be a mother to his daughter. He proposes, which shocks Regina. She looks to her father for help, but then Cora accepts the marriage for her. Horrified, Regina begs Daniel to run away with he, and he agrees by giving her a ring, but Snow White walks in on them kissing and runs away. Regina catches up with her to explain she and Daniel are in love. Since Cora will never allow them to be together, Regina asks her to keep it a secret, which she does. Later in the house, Snow White listens to Cora talk about how distant Regina has become from her, and her desire to make her daughter happy. Believing Cora means well, Snow White tells her about Regina and Daniel's relationship. That night, Cora stops the couple from leaving, and after feigning understanding of their love, she crushes Daniel's heart; killing him. Regina is heartbroken, though her mother insists her happy ending is to have power by being queen. While being fitted for her wedding gown, Regina learns from Snow White how Cora knew about Daniel. Although devastated, she composes herself in front of the princess and fakes a story about Daniel running away. After Snow White is gone, Regina suspiciously asks Cora if she set up the runaway horse rescue, but her mother denies it. Regina then walks away murmuring angrily that she should have let Snow White die on that horse. Seizing control of her life, Regina banishes her mother to another realm with Rumplestiltskin's help. Discovering her own attraction to magic, she begins learning the craft from Rumplestiltskin. However, when he teaches her how to rip out a heart as Cora used to do, Regina can only recall losing Daniel in the same manner. Stuck in the past, she desires a way to magical solution to revive her deceased lover. Magic cannot bring back the dead, but in order to force her to change, Rumplestiltskin strikes a deal with a scientist, Dr. Frankenstein, to fake a failed resurrection. During examination of Daniel's preserved body, the doctor remarks his condition is ideal and he proclaims that the chances of revival are fairly good. Since he needs a strong heart, Regina allows him to pick one from her mother's vault collection of hearts. Years later, since murdering her husband, King Leopold, Regina reigns as the Evil Queen while seeking revenge against Snow White for causing Daniel's death. After capturing Snow White's true love, Prince Charming, Regina sets up a parley with the princess at "where it all began"; the stables. There, Regina sadly glances at the spot where her lover died when Snow White arrives, and the two walk up a hill to a grave belonging to Daniel. Finally, Regina reveals to Snow White how Daniel died, and she openly blames her former stepdaughter for not keeping her secret from Cora. Seeing as Regina, too, has caused her pain by killing King Leopold, Snow White believes each of them have suffered enough and should move on, but the vengeful Queen refuses to let things settle. Regina offers Snow White a poisoned apple to put her under an eternal sleep, and since it must be taken willingly to work, she threatens to harm Prince Charming if not. Tearfully, Snow White bites into the apple and collapses unconscious. Much later, Snow White's worried friends, the dwarves, Granny and Red Riding Hood, find her body and assume she has died. }} Visitors *Bashful *Claire Fairchild *Doc *Dopey *Granny *Grumpy *Happy *Jasper B. Holding''Regina Rising, Wendy Toliver, Kingswell Teen, April 2017, p. 44 *Jefferson *King Leopold † *Red Riding Hood *Sleepy *Sneezy *Snow White *Victor Frankenstein *Zelena Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= Novel Notes *The manor is located just beneath the Evil Queen's palace and is in King Leopold's kingdom.Regina Rising, Wendy Toliver, Kingswell Teen, April 2017, pp. 19, 58 |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *The computer-generated imagery model created for the interior of the estate is recycled for the digital set of Snow White's Summer Palace in "The New Neverland", the Royal Castle dining hall in "A Bitter Draught" and the Tremaine manor in "Hyperion Heights", "The Garden of Forking Paths" and "Wake Up Call". The archways in all four buildings have a very similar design,'Royal manor': File:118WeddingDress.png 'Summer Palace: File:310ThisIsAmazing.png '''Royal Castle: File:602OneMoreGlass.png Tremaine manor: File:703SomethingFromYou.png as do the windows of the royal manor, the summer palace and the Royal Castle,Royal manor: File:118Hmm.png Summer Palace: File:310AdmittingIt.png Royal Castle: File:602ThisFamily.png even the flowers on the window sill. The royal manor and the Royal Castle dining halls even have the same horse tapestries.File:118TheKingsDaughter.png File:602OneMoreGlass.png |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The book Regina is reading is called On Horsemanship.File:215Book.png The cover illustration is "Small Horse", a 1505 engraving by the German painter and engraver Albrecht Dürer. Note that the book's version is mirror-inverted, and has been modified for the show. *The box where Cora keeps her wandFile:519Box.png is the same prop used for the box where the Black fairy's wand is kept in "The Final Battle Part 2", only being a different color.File:622YouLookingFor.png Set Dressing *The interior of the palace is decorated with horse tapestries and horse statuettes.File:118TheKingsDaughter.png File:118HowClose.png This reflects young Regina's love of horse riding. *In Cora's heart vault, there are two gray urns on pedestals.File:205TakeYourPick.png File:205TakeYourPick2.png The same props can be seen among Regina's wedding gifts in the Evil Queen's palace in "We Are Both",File:202Push.png the only difference being the color: The ones in Regina's chambers have a warm, gold color. Both urns also appear in the Frankenstein manor in "In the Name of the Brother".File:212SomethingForBoth.png **The golden version of the urns are reused later in the series: One of them can be seen aboard the Jolly Roger in "Snow Drifts",File:321SkulkingAround.png while the other one doubles as the urn Elsa comes out of in "There's No Place Like Home".File:322UrnShaking.png **Both urns were also used as background props in the Wonderland castle for the filming of the scene where Anastasia attempts to steal the royal jewels in the Once Upon a Time in Wonderland episode "Heart of Stone".File:W105BTS16.jpg However, they do not show up on-screen. |-|Other Notes= Filming Locations *Johnston Farms at 542 264th Street in Aldergrove, British Columbia doubles as the Royal manor hillside where the Evil Queen gives Snow White the poisoned apple and where Red Riding Hood, Granny and the seven dwarves find her. (Photograph) Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} Category:Once Upon a Time Locations